It's Cool
by Wicked-Ways1997
Summary: She's dating someone else. He's making her laugh, making her smile. She's happy. People think i'm jealous, but i'm not. Really, i'm not. It's cool.
1. Chapter 1

#1

Beck's POV

_Flashback:_

_I had just got to school when I saw Jade at her locker with Cat. I walked over and Jade looked at me but I could tell something was wrong. She looked angry. _Really _angry. Cat looked back at me and she looked guilty and I was confused as to why._

_"Hey Cat, hey Jade." I said in my calmest voice._

_"Cat," Jade said to the smaller girl, "I need to talk to Beck in private."_

_The red-head left with her head down and Jade leaned against her locker. I mirrored her position and ran my fingers through my hair._

_"So, is something wrong?" I asked and Jade scoffed._

_"Are you that oblivious? Of course something's wrong." Jade exclaimed as she threw her arms up. I sighed and crossed my own, waiting for her to tell me. When she didn't I groaned and asked,_

_"Are you going to tell me what I did?" _

_She rolled her eyes, asked me to hold out my wrist, which I did, and she dragged me to the janitor's closet. Now usually, when Jade dragged me here, we would be horny as hell and this is where we had sex. However, I had a feeling that not how it was going to end._

_"So, what's wrong?" I asked and Jade snickered bitterly. _

_"Do you remember what you told me you were doing over the weekend?" she asked and I nodded._

_"Yeah, I told I was hanging out with Andre, which I was." I told her, begging that she believed me. Jade shook her head and leaned against the door._

_"No, you wasn't. You were with Tori, at the mall, laughing and hugging and having a good ole time." she said, adding a Irish accent at the end. and I looked toured the floor, mentally groaning. How did she find out?_

_"Cat saw you and told me this morning." she said, as if sh had been reading my mind. I looked back up to see her face wet from tears. I moved towards her but she placed her hand on my chest, stopping me._

_"Why did you lie to me?" she asked and I ran my fingers through my hair. I couldn't tell her the real reason, because I wanted it to be a surprise. _

_"I thought you would get jealous if I told you I was hanging out with Tori." I told her, which was partly true. Even though me and Jade's relationship had been great, I did get nervous that she would go back to her old ways._

_"I don't give a _fuck_ that hung out with Tori, Beck. The fact that you lied to me is the part i'm mad about. _And _you had to bring Andre into it. Why would you do that? Why did you lie to me?" _

_That question damn near broke my heart, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't tell her. Not after this. She scoffed and ran her fingers through her black hair._

_"You know what? I don't even know why I even bother with you. Why did we get back together if all you do is lie to me?" she asked and I raised an eyebrow. What was she saying?_

_"What are you saying?" I asked and she sighed._

_"I'm saying that….we should take a break." _

_End Flashback:_

That was three months ago, and like our first serious break up, that was the last time we had a full conversation. I mean, we could say hi to each other and be civil, but it was never more than that. Now that I think about it, me and Jade have never been just _friends. _Before we started dating, we were friends, but that was three years ago and we've changed. Jade isn't the girl I knew in middle school and elementary. She's not the same, and neither am I.

"Have you heard a thing I said?" I heard Andre say and I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and said,

"I _said, _have you seen Jade today? I haven't seen her since fourth period, and lunch's almost over."

I just shrugged and looked back at my food. I heard Cat shriek and say,

"There's Jadey!"

I could here her combat boots clicking against the pavement. Then I heard Tori's voice say,

"Why is she with Ryder?"

I don't know why I turned around and looked, but I did. Jade was carrying a takeout tray from a restaurant with on hand and intertwining her finger with Ryder's. She was smiling at him, and he was smiling at her as he said something. I balled up my staring at them. What the hell was Jade doing with a douche like that? I mean, why would she be with him after what he did to Tori? They walked over to our table and Ryder raised an eyebrow at me.

"Like what you see pretty boy?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Where have you been Jadey?" Cat asked and Jade glared at her, most likely for calling her 'Jadey'.

"Ryder and I went to Nozu for lunch." she said simply and I couldn't believe what was going on. She and Ryder had got lunch together. How the hell did this even start? When did she replace me with _that_? The bell rang, and she and Ryder left hand in hand, me watching them as they walked away. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I turned to see Andrew with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay dude? I mean you and Jade joust broke up and-"

"No Andre, we broke up three months ago." I reminded him and he nodded.

"True, but you love her and it must be hard to see her with someone new."

"Andre, it doesn't bother me. If she wants to be with someone else, then that's fine with me. She should be happy." I said and gathered my things before heading back to the school building.

"Beck-" I heard Andre say but I turned around and cut him off.

"Dre, it's cool." I said and turned back around and started toward the building. Jade deserved to be happy. If she wanted to be with Ryder than it was fine. It was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to do this is the first chapter so i'll say it here: I do not own Victorious

#2

Beck's POV

There she was, at her locker taking out whatever books she needed for her next class. How could she have me under her spell like this? I mean, she broke my heart and if she took me back right now I would run to Jet Brew and get her a black coffee with two sugars. I sighed ad I bent down in front of my locker and pulled out the necessary books for my next class. I shut my locker and looked over to where Jade last was to find that she wasn't there. I walked down to m next class, Literature, when I saw Cat and Robbie talking and giggling. When were these two going to date already?

"Hey you two." I called and they turned and smiled at me.

"Hiya Beck." Robbie said and I just chuckled. He was the only guy I knew that said 'hiya'.

"What were you two giggling about?" I asked.

"We where just thinking about what song were going to sing for Mr. Bates." Cat said and I raised an eyebrow. What was she talking about, we didn't have a project for that class.

"You weren't listening when he gave us the assignment?" Robbie asked and I shook my head. Robbie took his backpack off his back and dug through it before finally bringing out this crumpled paper and handing it to me.

_All seniors must perform a song at the KickBack. This could be a solo or duet, but no groups. This is the final assignment for this class and is 45% of your grade._

My eyes widened as I finished reading the paper for different reasons. One, I didn't even know about it, and the KickBack is in three weeks. It was obvious I was going to have to perform, and it took a lot to but a performance together. But more importantly, _this _was why Ryder was with Jade. He was using her to get a good grade in Mr. Bates class because everyone knew that Jade could sing like a goddess.

"Beck, are you okay?" Cat asked and I nodded as I handed Robbie back the paper.

"Yeah, i just got to get to class. I'll see you two later." I said and walked to class, not knowing if I was late or not and not really caring. All I could think about was the fact that Ryder was using Jade for a grade. How did she not see it coming? Did she not remember what Ryder did to Tori? Tori. She was Jade's friend, whether Jade admitted it or not. Why would she date her friend's ex?

"Mr. Oliver, did you here me?" I heard a voice say and I was snapped out of my thoughts. I had gotten into Mr. Bates class, and now I was just standing in the doorframe.

"Huh?"

"I said, why are you late?" my teacher, Ms. Kay, asked again and I just shrugged. I didn't have a real reason other than thinking about my ex who had broken up with me, and that was pretty pathetic.

"Have a seat." Ms. Kay said and I took my usually seat behind Andre. As soon as Ms. Kay turned her back and started writing on the blackboard, I pulled out my phone and was about to text Jade when I got a text from Andre.

From: Andre

To: Me

Time: 1:12 pm

where hav u been?

I just ignored it and text Jade.

From: Me

To: Jade

Time: 1:20 pm

Meet me in the janitors closet after class

I didn't know how Jade was going to react when she read that. I mean, I knew there was a huge chance that she wouldn't show up. Hell, she probably wouldn't. But was I supposed to tell her that her "boyfriend" was using her over a text? She would probably think I was jealous, which I wasn't. I didn't care that she was dating someone new, I just didn't want the person to be such a douche.

The bell rang, taking me out of my thoughts and I gathered my things and was the first person out of the door. I could hear Andre calling for me, but I just tuned him out as I went straight for the janitor's closet. I leaned against the latter and placed my backpack on the ground beside me. I pulled out my phone and began playing Angry Ducks, waiting for Jade to come into the closet where we have spent so many moments together. It was weird, sitting in here waiting for Jade. I glanced at the time on my phone. Ten minutes had pasted so far. That could mean she was coming. I played a few more rounds of Angry Ducks and then began listening to some music. I waited for another good half and hour before I noticed a pair of combat boots coming through the door. My eye followed those boots up black tights and then a ruffle skirt that was followed by a corset. When they finally made it up to the goth-girl face, he noticed that is was stoic and and her arms crossed. She glared at me as she asked,

"What do you want?"

"Well, hi to you too." I said and Jade rolled her eyes as she threw her backpack on the floor.

"Why am I here?" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you know about the project for Mr. Bates?" I asked and she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Of _course _not. I mean, I have the class and I pay attention but I didn't know that we had a project." she said sarcastically and I groaned. Why the hell did she have to be so damned complicated? Why couldn't she just answer my questions with an answer, and not with a sarcastic one.

"Anyway," I said as I ran my finger through my hair, "I just wanted to let you know that, you know, Ryder is using you."

Jade uncrossed her arms and chuckled lightly. What the hell was this crazy Canadian talking about?

"You know he uses girls to get a good grade on a project and everyone know that you sing like an angel." I explained and even though she rolled her eyes when I said it, I could tell she liked that I said she sang like an angel. Which was true, she did.

"Thanks for your concern Beck, but me and Ryder started dating before Bates announced the project." Jade informed me and I sighed and stood up from my spot on the floor.

"That doesn't mean he's not going to use you Jade, and I don't want that."

"Why do you care so much Beck? You haven't even tried to get to know Ryder."

"I don't _need _to get to know him. I know what he's about. He's a no good womanizer."

Jade laughed bitterly and stepped closer to me.

"Then I must have a type, because you're one too."

And with that she picked up her backpack and stomped out, leaving me standing in the dust.


	3. Chapter 3

#3

Jade's POV

Why the hell would Beck say that? I knew when a guy was using me, and Ryder wasn't using me. He wasted to date me since freshman year, but I was hung up on Beck so I never gave him a chance. Then he became the bad boy of Hollywood Arts and everyone judged him. Like they judged her.

Beck didn't get that. No one ever judge him. He was popular because he was hot and people liked them. I was popular because I was hot and I scared people into liking me. Ryder was popular because he was hot and he used girls. Well, let not say he's popular, let's say he's well known around school.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryder's voice rang, shaking me from my thoughts and I turned around to see Ryder approaching me with a smile. I smiled back and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and placing a kiss on my lips. I didn't kiss him back and he made a pouty face when I did it. Seriously, why do I aways pull the romantics?

"What's wrong babe?" Ryder asked and I sighed, leaning against my locker. I didn't want Ryder doing something stupid, because if Beck and him got in a fight, I don't know what I would do. I didn't want to pick between the to of them. I couldn't.

"Don't worry about it Ryder. Just some homework that I really don't feel like doing." I told him, and he rolled his eyes.

"Jadey-wadey doesn't want to do her homework?" he asked and I rolled my eyes and pushed his shoulder with a chuckle.

This is why I like Ryder, but no one gives him a chance to get to know him. Just then, I heard someone yelling my name, and I only knew one person that would yelling my name like that.

"What Cat?" I groaned and saw that she running towards me. I also noticed Beck, Andre, and Tori out of the corner of my eyes, but I didn't pay them any mind.

"Do you want to have a sleepover with me?" she asked and I was about to say something when Ryder said,

"Of course she would."

I glared at him and turned towards Cat.

"No Cat, I don't want to have a sleepover with you. The last time we had a sleep over I damn near killed you, and were brother was wearing my favorite bra. I burned my favorite bra because of him." I reminded her and Cat sighed.

"I know but, my brother is in that hospital and we would be at my Nona's. _Please_ Jadey?"

"Come on Jade, she's begging you." Ryder said and I glared at him before looking at Cat. Between her and Ryder's face, I couldn't say no.

"Fine, i'll go the stupid sleepover." Jade said and Cat smiled before hugging me. I gave her five seconds, three more seconds tan I normally gave, and then pushed her off.

"Now leave me alone." I growled and Cat skipped over to Beck, Andre and Tori. They were laughing when Cat went over and I couldn't help but wish I was over there with them.

"You miss hanging out with them?" Ryder whispered in my ear and I turned to him. Why the hell was he so smart?

"A little. But, i'll get over it." I told him with a smile. He didn't look so sure, but I just kissed him and he didn't complain.

Beck's POV

Andre had said something funny when Cat came over smiling.

"Hey Cat." Tori and Andre had said and she just smiled at them.

"So… i'm having a sleepover and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come. I already asked Robbie, and he said he would come." Cat stated.

"What about Jade?" I asked and Cat shrugged.

"She said she didn't want to come, since you know, the last sleepover." Cat whispered the last part.

"Anyway," Tori said, "When's the sleepover Cat?"

"Oh, I have to tell you when it is don't I?" she said, and the three of us nodded.

"Saturday." she said and the res of us nodded.

"I'll be there." Tori said.

"Yeah, me too little red." Andre said. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. If everyone else was going, I didn't want to be the odd man out.

"I'll be there." I told Cat and she squealed in delight before running off. I shook my head and chuckled lightly. I was going to a sleepover that Cat was hosting.

Why the hell was he about to get himself into?


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo…. I know i've been gone for some time now, but don't worry, that won't happen again. It was just a lot happening and I didn't have time to update.**

#4

Beck's POV

Today was Saturday, a.k.a sleepover day. Cat had called to make sure I was coming, and I had to tell her over five hundred times that I was coming. Literally five hundred. Anyway, I had learned that Jade was coming, Robbie told me, and I could help the fact that I was excited. I mean, Jade hasn't hung out with all of the gang since she and I broke up, and I was happy she was finally giving the group a chance again. Finally giving _me _a chance again. I smiled to myself when I heard a knock at the door. I went over and opened it, and the smile was immediately replaced by a frown when i saw just who it was: Ryder.

"Hey Beck." he said with a smirk. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. What did this guy want now? Did he want rub his relationship with Jade in my face? I mean, they do it already in school.

"Ryder, what do you want? I have better things to do other than talk to you." I snapped and Ryder held his hands up in surrender.

"Come on Becky boy I just want to have a chat with you." Ryder insisted. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest but didn't say anything. If he wanted to talk, he could.

"What do you want to talk about Ryder?"

Ryder rubbed the back of his neck. "Well Becky boy, I think we should be friends." he said. This was one of those moments when you damn near choke on something. Ryder and me friends? I couldn't help but laugh.

"Why would you and I be friends Ryder? We hate each other." I reminded him and Ryder furrowed his eyebrows.

"Do we? Do you think I hate you? Because I don't."

I scoffed and ran my fingers through my hair. "Well, I don't hate you because I don't hate anyone, but you're pretty damn close. I mean, you're the biggest douche i've ever met, you use girls to get what you want, and you're dating my ex."

Ryder chuckled lightly and shook his head. "So, you don't like me because i'm dating Jade?"

"I didn't say that. I don't like you because you use people, mainly girls, to get what you want." I told him. I thought I had made it pretty clear. Ryder just shook his head.

"You're just mad because me and Jade are making out while you're sitting in your little RV masturbating." Ryder sneered. I jumped down from out of my RV and stepped towards Ryder.

"You should leave now." I growled and Ryder just smirked.

"Did I push a button?" Ryder asked, feigning an innocent voice. I balled my fist and held them at my sides. Usually I didn't get mad, but something about this guy made me want to punch the daylight out of him. I mean, who was he to be rubbing his relationship with Jade in my face?

"Just leave Ryder. Obviously we aren't going to be friends so there is no purpose of you being here." I growled. Ryder just smiled and poked me in the chest.

"Becky boy is jealous of me. What a sight this is."

I pushed him away from me. I didn't want Ryder to get the best of me, I wanted to be the bigger person, but he was making it very hard. Who wouldn't want to punch Ryder right about now? "Just leave Ryder. We're not friends, and never will be."

"You sounded bitter. Maybe you should have treated Jade better and she would be with you right now, not me." Ryder commented.

That was it.

My fist hit him square in his jaw and he stumbled backwards. He growled and ran into to me, slamming me into my RV. He grabbed my collar, and I could see how pissed off he was. "Wrong thing to do Becky boy." he growled and moved to punch my face, but I moved so he punched my RV. He let me go and cradled his hand and I used his disadvantage to mine. I punched him on the side of his face and just kept punching him. I just wanted him to be a bloody pulp. I just hit him and it him and hit him. I was so focused on hitting him I didn't even hear the car come up the driveway or the hear someone yelling for us to stop. I did feel someone pulling me away from Ryder from behind and shoving me into my RV before shutting the door. I turned around to see André standing in front of the door.

"What the hell was that?" he yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. I didn't remember telling him to come over.

"I have been texting you asking if you wanted to carpool with me and Tori. When you didn't answer, I came over to check on you." André told me.

"Well i'm fine." I basically snapped at him. André sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I thought you were over her." he said quietly and I narrowed my eyes. What the hell was he talking about? It took me awhile to get who "her" was.

"The fight had nothing to do with Jade." I tried to convince him, even though I wasn't even convinced. Obviously he didn't believe me either.

"Come on. What has Ryder done to you other than date Jade?" he asked me. I chuckled humorlessly.

"He's been a complete douche to Tori and every girl in the school." I reminded him. Did he not remember _any_ of this?

"I know that Beck, and trust that the guy isn't one my favorite people in the world list, but you never even gave Ryder the time of day and now you're beating the shit out of him? Is Jade really worth it?" André asked. I stepped towards him.

"Well, the fight wasn't about her, but if it was, then yes, she's worth it. Jade means the world to me, she's not just some girl that I dated for a few weeks. We dated for three years and I _love _her."

André sighed and shook his head. "I get that Beck, but you have to move on. She did."

I didn't go to the sleepover. I couldn't take being around André or Jade right now, and I didn't want to ruin anyones else's night. I decided that staying home and watching my DVD of Degrassi would be a better option for me. It was about nine o'clock, and the others were probably playing some game and having a good time.

Kinda wishing I had went now. Then, I heard someone knocking on my door. "How many visitors can a guy get in one day?" I muttered and swung the door open. My eyes went wide with shock when I saw who was standing there.

"Jade?"


	5. Chapter 5

#5

Beck's POV

Jade stomped in and was mentally prepared myself for an ass chewing. I didn't think of Jade when I punched Ryder, I complete forgot that she was even Ryder's girlfriend. Jade crossed her arms across her chest and she raised an eyebrow, and her foot was tapping against the floor. What the hell was she going to say?

"Why are you here?" she asked, completing throwing me off.

"What are you talking about Jade, I live here." I reminded her and she rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I mean why are you here and not at the sleepover? Cat is completely pissed and upset andI came over here to tell you to get off your ass and come to the sleepover." Jade yelled even though I was barely listening. Why wasn't she yelling about Ryder? "I mean, I know that we broke up and everything but you could try and be civil for Cat's sake. She damn near had a nervous breakdown when you didn't show up." She finished.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you wanted to yell at me about?" I asked her, still unsure of what was going on. I mean, this was Jade, and any moment she could beat the hell out of me for attacking Ryder. Jade glared at me.

"You don't care that Cat's upset?" she asked.

I sighed. "Of course I do. But I had an… altercation earlier and I didn't want to bring my bad vibe to the party." I told her, watching to see if anything about her changed in the slightest. She raised an eyebrow and her eyes scrutinized me, as if she was trying to tell if I was telling the truth.

"You do look like shit." she finally said after a few minutes and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and I let out a shaky chuckle.

"Gee thanks." I said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes and looked around my place. It occurred to me that this was the first time that she had been here in three months. As I looked around, I noticed that the place looked terrible. I mean, there was clothes everywhere and abandoned lemonade cans scattered. The place looked like shit.

"Do you even clean anymore?" she asked as she began grabbing clothes and folding them. I smirked at her. Theses were the things that other people didn't know, how caring and sweet Jade could be. How domesticated Jade could be. It was something only I knew.

Well, me and Ryder. "I don't to clean, Rosie will do it." I reminded her of my maid and she rolled her eyes.

"I swear you momma boys sure do have it made." she muttered and I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"If I remember correctly, you weren't complaining when Rosie did your laundry and cleaned up after you when you basically lived here. Plus, you have butlers and maids at your place." I reminded her.

She rolled her eyes. "I never said that I didn't have it made, and I didn't say that I didn't enjoy it, I was merely making an observation."

"Does Ryder not 'have it made'?" The question was out of my mouth before I could even stop it. Why the hell did I always have to bring up Ryder? Oh right, because I hated the fact that she was with him. Jade noticeably stiffened and turned to face me.

"Actually, he doesn't. He lives with his mother, a drunk, and his dad died from drugs two years ago. Before he started doing drugs, his dad was a big lawyer in New York, and he left all his money to Ryder." Jade told me and I scoffed. Seems like he got it made to me. "He has to pay the bills and buy food and by clothes for both him and his mom. He's the adult in the family. I don't know what that's like but it has to be stressful for him."

If I said I didn't feel sorry for him, I would be lying. I knew that had to be a lot on a guy, but that didn't give him the right to act like a dick to everyone else. "Well, that's tough but that doesn't give him the right to treat every female he's ever known like complete shit. And why in the hell would you say i'm like him?"

Jade rolled her eyes. "I said that out of anger."

"Well if I know you I know that you don't say anything that you don't mean. So do you really think that i'm a womanizer?" I asked her, and she rolled her eyes again.

"Well, I'm just going to go." she said and walked past me but I grabbed her shoulder. "Why aren't you answering me? Because you think i'm like him, don't you?"

She sighed. "You know what, I do. I think that you use your good looks and charm to get girls to do whatever you want and then you hurt them, just like you accuse Ryder of."

I couldn't believe she was comparing me to Ryder. Ryder! The gut who used her sorta-kinda ex-best friend Tori and basically every other girl in Hollywood Arts and she was dating him. "Whatever Jade. Did you just come here to argue with me?"

"I came here to see if you still wanted to come, but I guess that you don't want to." Jade said, and she walked past me, and I didn't bother to stop her. She slammed the door shut and I sighed, flopping down on my bed. Why the hell did I insist on getting in an argument with her? I didn't want to, but she just pissed me off so much with her continuing to defend… _him. _If she could just leave him out of it then we would be fine. Then again, I did bring him up first.

Now that I think about it, Jade didn't seem to know about the fight, which was confusing because I was sure that either Ryder or André would tell her. Maybe André didn't go to the sleepover either and didn't get a chance, and maybe she went to the sleepover early so she didn't get a chance to talk to Ryder. Which was good, because when she finds out she is literally going to beat my ass. Just then, the door bust open and Jade was clutching her phone in her hand.

"You **punched **my boyfriend?" she growled, and I ran my fingers through my hair. Oh shit.


End file.
